military madness!
by AshFallenAngel
Summary: random stuff me n tori made up...its random...funny too....be warned! note: sugar is good! end message
1. Chapter 1

start chappie #1 yay! sorry if its too short

"I am NOT short because I don't drink milk, and NOT drinking milk does not make me short" Ed yelled as Roy once again made fun of his height and lack of milk. "Brother Maybe you should start drinking milk, then maybe Mr. Mustang would stop making fun of you" Al suggested hiding in a corner out of fear. "You turned on me too Al?" Ed screamed unbelievingly "n-no of course not!" Al stuttered "Ed, Al was only giving you a suggestion, but maybe you SHOULD start drinking milk your too short" Winry said with a sly smirk.

Ed gaped unbelievingly. Suddenly Fuery comes in "HEY FUERY!" Ed yells "um…yes Elric-san?" Fuery mumbles quietly "do you think im short?" Ed asks "um…um…..I think……I hear my mom calling me" Fuery squeaks panicked and scurries away quickly. Everybody blinks weirdly. Winry pounces on Ed "AL NOW!" she screams holding him down. "Right!" Al yells grabbing some milk. Both try to force Ed to drink the milk but since he was pinned down the milk just ended up pouring all over him "WTF!?" Ed yelled.

"damn that didn't work….Al grab the bottle!" Winry yelled Al pulled out a baby bottle. "WTF AGAIN!!??" Ed yelled horrified as Al forced the bottle into his mouth. Roy howled with laughter clutching his sides gasping for breath. A random officer came in "why does the full metal alchemist have a bottle in his mouth?"

end chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

start chappie #2 yay!

"Fuery do the paperwork" "Fuery get the milk away from me" "Fuery your mom's on the phone again" "Fuery your such a chicken" "Fuery grow up" "Fuery your too short…almost as short as Ed" that's all Fuery heard all the time they constantly tried to get on his nerves. He was known as the shy, cute, intelligent, calm, and mild mannered, also cowardly lieutenant. But he just could not stand them any longer "Fuery im cutting your pay by 20" Roy commented. An anime vein grew on fuery's head "w-what?" he stated twitching. Suddenly Ed runs in with Al chasing him with the bottle of milk "FUERY HELP!" Ed screamed. Other people started piling in "Fuery do my work for me…im in the hospital" Breda lied badly. Falman blinked at him "you're a horrible liar" he commented. "Fuery actually im cutting your pay by 30 and you have to come in to work from 4am to 9pm" Roy said cheerily. For Fuery that was the last straw. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed punching Roy across the face hard. The room fell silent "IM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH! I QUIT!" Fuery yelled walking out. Edward pokes Roy who in turn jumps up scaring the hell out of Ed. "if he quits then…….no work will be done…..and it will be awkward without him here!" Realization hits them. They all need Fuery to survive "he's our friend and we treated him like nothing…" Havoc mumbles "LETS GET FUERY BACK!!!" they all yelled and rushed for the door. When they opened it Fuery was standing there "imsorryimsorryimsorry!!!" he apologized repeatedly. They all sweat dropped. "HE'SBACKHE'SBACKHE'SBACK" Roy yelled excitedly as he hugged Ed. everyone stared awkwardly. Roy coughed "um….welcome back Fuery" Roy looked both ways and ran off. "Is Roy gay cause if he is this is completely pointless" Riza said wearing a miniskirt "I dunno but the way he was hugging Ed it's kind of hard to tell…" Breda wondered "he….hugged me" Ed said unbelievingly. "BTW Fuery" Falman asked "yes?" Fuery replied "do you have a split personality disorder?" he asked "um….I dunno" Fuery replied. 

CLIFF HANGER D


	3. Chapter 3 FILLAH

omg i dont own FMA fake shock nor Steven Speilbergs "Animaniacs"

Breda+ Fuery: its time for some filler!!!!!  
Roy+Ed: YAY!!!  
Al: LOLWTFBBQ  
Riza: 'rolls her eyes'  
Hughes: im dead!  
All: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Havoc: but whos who?  
Falman: I'll tell you!

Yakko- Falman  
Wakko- Breda  
Dot- Fuery (Fuery: HEY!)  
Dr.ScratchNSniff- Hughes  
Nurse- Gracia  
Extras- Scar and Lust  
Minerva Mink- Rose  
3 Guys- Envy, Havoc, Wrath  
2 Girls- Sloth, Sceizka  
Rita- Riza  
Runt- Roy  
Brain- King Bradley  
Pinky- Bosque Grand  
Slappy- Russell Tringham  
Skippy- Fletcher Tringham  
Ralph- Armstrong  
Plotz- Gluttony

Boo the giant chiken- Ed and Al

All: 1-2-3 here we go!

**Falman,Breda,Fuery**: We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star

We're heading off to seek our dream come true

It's waiting right out there

The answer to our prayer

**Breda**: A wish for free

**Falman,Fuery**: Hey, you might be

A multi-millionaire

**Falman,Breda,Fuery**: That's why we're off to seek our destiny together

**Falman**: It's one for all

**Breda**: And all for one

**Fuery**: Times three

**Falman,Breda,Fuery**: Who cares about the stuff we lack

We're on our way and we won't be back

**Breda**: Until we find that star

**Fuery**: Gee, it looks kinda far

**Falman**: Too bad we don't have a car

**Falman,Breda,Fuery**: Oh, what the hay; we're on our way

To find the wishing star.

**Falman,Breda,Fuery**: We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star

And when we do, our troubles are gonna be through

It's just around the bend

It's where the mountains end

We're packin' our load

We're hittin' the road

Let's sing it together again, hey hey

We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star

We're northward bound; we're leaving town today

**Falman**: We're taking a stand

**Breda**: We're making a vow

**Fuery**: This is the place

**F,B,F**: The moment is now

For Yakko, Wakko and Dot

We're givin' it all we got

**Fuery**: We're comin', so ready or not

**F,B,F**: Today's the day; we're on our way

To find the wishing star!

**Hughes**: Hey, what's up? What's all the noise?

**Lust**: The Warner girl and the Warner boys

**Scar**: They're gathered 'round in the village square

**Lust**: They say there's something way out there

**Rose**: Something weird and something strange

**Envy,Havoc,Wrath**: Beyond the farthest mountain range

**Hughes**: What are you saying?

**Gracia**: What do you mean?

**All**: It's something no one's ever seen

**Riza**: What's the story?

**Roy**: What's the fuss?

**Falman**: We're about to leave, and that's because

**Fuery**: We're on our way to the wishing star

**Hughes**: The wishing star?

**Gracia**: The wishing star?

**Bradley**: What is that?

**Bosque**: Haven't you heard?

**Bradley**: There's no such thing; it's too absurd

**Russell**: What's the story?

**Fletcher**: What's the dish?

**Breda**: Touch the star and you get one wish

**Hughes**: You get one wish if you touch the star?

**Russell**: Where's it at?

**Fletcher**: Is it way out far?

**Fuery**: It could well be, but we just don't know

**Falman**: We'll soon find out 'cause we're going to go

**F,B,F**: To the wishing star

**All others**: To the wishing star

**F,B,F**: It's something weird and it's so bizarre

It fell to earth from way up far

**All others**: They're on their way to the wishing star

**F,B,F**: The wishing star

Oh, yes we are

On our way, so we'll say bonsoir

Ciao, you guys, and au revoir

Now we're off to the wishing star

**All others**: Yes, it's true; the Warners are

On their way to the wishing star

**Hughes**: Zey'll be rich as a king or czar

All others: When they get their wish from the wishing star

**Breda**: I looked up in the sky last night

And all the stars were shining bright

I wished I may and I wished I might

Just have the wish I wished last night

**All others**: He looked up in the sky so bright

And he saw the stars up in the night

And he wished he may and he wished he might

Have the wish that he wished last night

**Breda**: Then right there before my eyes

I saw a light up in the skies

The wishing star lit up the night

And then exploded really bright

It fell to earth and it came on down

In a great big piece that hit the ground

And then some fairy said to me

Whoever gets there first, you see

Just touch the star; that's all you do

And then you get your wish come true

**All**: Touch the star; that's all you do

And then you get your wish come true

**Hughes**: Wait now

Let me get zis schtraight now

You mean whoever gets there first

Can have a wish all to himself?

**Riza**: We have to go now

Because we know now

That if I'm the first to touch the star

That wish belongs to me

**Russell,Fletcher**: We got to run now

Before they're done now

So we can get a big head start

And beat the others to the punch

**Armstrong**: I can't be slow now

**Envy,Havoc,Wrath**: We've got to go now

**Rose**: And I have got to get there first because

**All**: That wish belongs to me!

**Hughes**: Belongs to me!

**Russell**: Belongs to me!

**Gracia**: Belongs to me!

**Fletcher**: Belongs to me!

**Riza**: Belongs to me!

**Roy**: Me!

**Falman,Breda,Fuery**: Me!

**Ed and Al**: Buckaw!

**Gluttony**: It all belongs to me!

Let's roll!

**Armstrong**: Duuhhh...hyah!

**Hughes**: We're on our vay to the wishing star

It could be here or it could be far

**F,B,F**: But we're gonna get there first you see

The one who gets there first will be

In a super wagon wrapped and bowed

Then on the snow it's gonna blow

It has a sail; it's like a sleigh

Look out, world; we're on our way

**Hughes**: Pharfignewton, come on, scurry

**Gracia**: Time to go; we've got to hurry

**Bosque**: Farewell to my lifelong mate

**Bradley**: Pinky needs a mousie date

**All**: On the road, can't stop us now

Through the town the oxen plow

**Gluttony**: Clear the way, you stupid mime

**All**: He gets trampled all the time  
**F,B,F**: It's over hill and over dale

Sailing down the snowy trail

**Russell**: Through the trees is plenty quick

**Fletcher**: We can go by pogo stick

**Bradley**: Pinky, are you pondering

Exactly what I'm pondering?

**Bosque**: I think so, Brain, but just how will

We get the weasel to hold still?

**Bradley**: No; that wish is all we need

Our plan could finally succeed!  
**F,B.F**: Onward through the snow and drifts

Onward toward the mountain cliffs

**Gluttony**: The one who finds that wishing star

Will soon be eating caviar

**Hughes**: Und that, my friend, is going to be

No one else except for me

**Riza**: 'Cause this is definitely going to be

Our golden opportunity

**Envy,Havoc,Wrath**: We're going to get that wish, you see

**Rose,Sloth,Sciezka**: The star belongs to me!

**E,H,W**: No, no; the star belongs to me!

**R,S,S**: No, no; the star belongs to me!

**Hughes+Gracia**: To me!

**Russell+Fletcher**: To me!

**Riza+Roy**: To me!

**All**: To me!

**F,B,F**: I've gotta get to the wishing star!

**Hughes+Gracia**: I've gotta get to the wishing star!

**Riza+Roy**: I hope it's near and not too far

**All**: Gotta be first to the wishing star

**Bosque**: Here we are

My love and all the rest

Have gone to find the wishing star

We've been left behind

**Bradley**: You'll find that they won't get too far

For we will get there first

**Bosque**: (spoken) Oh well, that's different then, isn't it? Troz!

**All**: I've gotta get to the wishing star

We're doing really good so far

**Gluttony**: Out of my way, whoever you are!

**All**: I'm gonna get to the wishing star!

**Hughes**: Wishing!

**Gracia**: Wishing!

**Riza**: Wishing!

**Roy**: Wishing!

**Russell**: Wishing!

**Fletcher**: Wishing!

**R,S,S**: Wishing!

**E,H,W**: Wishing!

**Bosque**: Wishing!

**Bradley**: Wishing!

**Gluttony**: Wishing!

**Armstrong**: Wishing!

**Fuery**: Wishing!

**Breda**: Wishing!

**Falman**: Wishing!

**F,B,F**: The wishing...

**All**: The wishing...

Staaaaar!!

**Fuery**: (spoken) Maybe we should have kept this our little secret.

**All**: (sung) The wishing star!

-ending filler...er starting filler-  


Roy: d00d i got a haypenny!  
Ed: 1337  
Roy: 7007411y d00d  
Fuery: nowadays there worthless  
Roy+Ed: stfu  
Fuery: 'hurt'  
Roy: aw 'cuddles'  
Fuery: omgwtf  
Roy: 'coughs' it wasnt me it was the one armed man! 'flees'  
Ed+Fuery: 'blink'

Havoc: I HAVE THE LAST ROOT BEER!!!! 'evil laugh'  
Riza: Great 2 fillers in a row 'sigh'  
Ed: 'tries stealing it from Havoc' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS MINE!  
Roy: 'is suddenly there' NO WAY BEER IS A MANS DRINK!!!!  
Ed: its ROOT beer...its a soda  
Roy: NO YOU!  
Ed: NO YOU!  
-GUEST APPEARANCE DOOD-  
Rina: 'steals' NO ITS MINE!!!1  
All 3: NOOOO 'chase'

Fuery: 'sitting down watching'  
'brick wall appears'  
'Roy Ed and Havoc all run into it'

Riza: thats gotta hurt their pride  
Breda: LoL

Fuery: 'is the only one actually working'  
Ed: 'points at Rina' I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!  
Rina: 'takes out duel monster cards' your on! 'lights flash behind them'  
Ed: 'does the same'  
Roy: uh...guys wrong show...  
Rina+Ed: oh...'throw paper ninja stars at each other instead'  
Falman: thats from naruto, this is FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! you of all people should know this Edward...  
Ed: stfu...  
Rina: 'sips the Root beer' whee!  
Armstrong: 'shows off his muscles to Rina' arent they lovely and firm?  
Rina AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 'drops the root beer and runs away'  
slow motion Ed+Havoc+Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
root beer: 'spills'  
E,R,H: 'emo clouds in diffrent corners'  
Black hayate: 'cleans the root beer from the floor'

Riza: 'pats B.H's head' good boy!  
B.H: 'barks happily'  
Fuery: 'sighs' their going emo again...what should we do?  
Falman: cheer them up perhaps?  
Breda: how?  
Riza: spend time with them?  
Breda: GENIUS!  
Falman+Fuery: what?...  
Breda: we take them to a bar and help them get girls  
Falman: i think thats a great idea!  
Fuery: count me out...  
Breda+Falman: WHY?!  
Fuery: im not interested in making their love lives worse...  
Riza: he has a point there!

Breda+Falman: PLEASE?!  
Fuery:...ok,fine  
Falman: ok we split up so they dont see each other and get into fights

(Roy- Breda  
Havoc- Fuery  
Ed- Falman)

Breda: ok sir!

fuery: 'thinking: i have a bad feeling about this'

-later-

Falman: ...  
Ed: ...

Roy: 'flirting with woman willynilly'  
Breda: 'drinking beer'

YAOIYAOIYAOISCROLLDOWNIFYOUDONTWANTTOREADYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

Fuery: are you drunk?

Havoc: 'obviously drunk' no...

Fuery: yeah...right

Havoc: hey Fuery...theres something i just noticed about you...  
Fuery: hmm? 'looks up at him'  
Havoc: 'leans down closely'  
Fuery: 'blushes deeply'  
Havoc: your cute...'kisses fuery lightly'  
Fuery: 'eyes widen' h-havoc-san?  
Havoc: yes?  
Fuery: 'smacks him on the head'  
Havoc: Xx  
Fuery: 'drags him back to HQ'  
YAOIYAOIYAOIOKITSOVERYAOIYAOIYAOI

Riza: how was it?  
All: ... good...i guess  
Havoc: Xx

'book closes' and THAT is how chapter 3 ended...see you next time! 'waves'


	4. YUS 4 IS HERE!

CHAPTER 4 DOOD!!!!!!  
-WARNING ALL THESE CHARACTERS ARE CHIBI! THEIR ANIMAL ATTRIBUTES ARE AS FOLLOW-

Havoc: racoon  
Fuery: Fox

Roy: cat

Ed: puppy

Al: himself

Breda:squirrel

Falman: squirrel

Riza: Wolf

Winry: Rat

Hughes: Fox

Roy: 'takes out a metre stick and twacks Havoc with it from his desk' METRE STICK OF LURVE!!!  
Havoc: WTF MATE???  
Roy: nothing...  
Ed: why are we chibi...and have cute ears and tails?  
Roy: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!!  
Ed: 'slaps him'

Roy:

Breda+Falman: 'scurrying around chasing Al everywhere'  
Al: GO AWAAAAAAAAY!!!! 'running'  
Ed: Al...get over your fear of squirrels...  
Roy: hey wheres fuery and hughes?  
Ed: couch 'reading FMA'

All: 'look'  
-both curled up sleeping-  
Winry+Riza: KAWAII!!!

Havoc: TT 'jumps into a garbage can' (A/N: well he IS a racoon)  
All: 'look over at him' ...

Havoc: stfu

Ed: omg i forgot its valentines day!  
Winry: 'starry eyed' well? and?...  
Ed: how come naruto has so many god damned fillers?  
Winry: 'facefall'  
Roy: Hawkeye...there is something i must ask...  
Riza: yes?...'hopeful'  
Roy: why is there only one season of FMA and only one movie?  
Riza: 'dies a little inside'  
Roy? 

OMG TEH FLUFFERS!!!!!

Fuery: 'pokes Havoc'  
Havoc: hmm?  
Fuery: 'glompsquishcuddle' i love you havoc-san! 3  
Havoc: 'cuddles back' YAY! 3  
Fuery: 'blushes'  
Havoc: 'happy purr'  
Fuery: Havoc-san?...  
Havoc: yes?  
Fuery: racoons don't purr

Havoc: shush you!

OMG TEH OVERS!!!

Winry+Riza: 'yelling at authoress' WHERE ARE THE STRAIGHT PAIRINGS???  
AFA: lol i forgot...  
Winry+Riza: 'glare angrily'  
AFA: 'hides scaredly'

Ed: 'chibi kissu' 3  
Roy: 'heart'

Ed: 'cuddles Roy'

-random valentiney things happen-  
Rina + Tori + Rox: OMGWTFBBQ????  
AFA: shush you! 'jumps infront of a bus' I AM A YAOI FAN BELIVE IT!!!!!!!

Ed+Roy+Fuery+Havoc+Al+AFA:  
HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Falman+Breda+Hughes:

and this was made at the last minute

Winry+Riza+Rina+Tori+Rox:  
sorry for all you non yaoi fans TT

AFA: i believe they deserve better THE ENDING OF CHAPPIE 4 HAS BEGUN... 

-and thats how life goes on but after the whole yaoi incident AFA was found 2 weeks later in an allety with many bullet wounds and a massacred corpse-


End file.
